


Something to prove

by LiveOakWithMoss



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: (beyond the obvious one), Curufin's unresolved sibling issues, Flashbacks, M/M, Power Dynamics, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveOakWithMoss/pseuds/LiveOakWithMoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Celegorm and Curufin, there’s always the question of who will break first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to prove

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegreatpumpkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatpumpkin/gifts).



> 0\. With all my love for thegreatpumpkin - Happy birthday!

“Why are your hands doing that? Why are you fluttering about so much?”

“I’m not fluttering! My hands aren’t doing anything.”

“Yes, that’s the problem. For Eru’s sake, brace yourself or something.”

Celegorm gingerly leaned forward and rested a hand against his brother’s breast, the other settling lightly at his neck.

Curufin sighed loudly.

“What now?” 

“Why are you being so damned gentle? This is not usually a problem you have.”

Celegorm’s hand tightened on Curufin’s neck, then released. “This is not usually a position we employ.”

Curufin dug his fingers into Celegorm’s waist, then braced his feet against the mattress and shoved himself upward. Celegorm, astride his waist, gasped and cursed, and his nails bit into Curufin’s throat.

Curufin smiled. “That’s more like it. Ride me like you mean it, damn it.”

Celegorm let out a breath, but couldn’t keep from rocking his hips so that Curufin slid deeper into him. “Forgive me for being cautious, but you are not usually – ”

“On top? I’ve fucked you blind before, Tyelko.” Curufin curled his lip, his eyes glittering. “I know you know how to take my cock.”

“Yes, with me on my hands and knees, or lying back with you between my thighs, not with me…on top of you.”

“I’ve had you on top of me in other circumstances.”

“You know I am a lot bigger than you,” said Celegorm exasperatedly. “I must weigh four stone more than you, and here I am atop your narrow little waist – ”

Curufin reached up and grabbed his brother by the hair, dragging him close until he could kiss Celegorm savagely. “If you don’t stop treating me like a fragile virgin,” he whispered, his lips wet with Celegorm’s blood where his teeth had opened a cut, “I will have no choice but to _break_ you.”

For an instant, Celegorm’s smile matched his brother’s. “I’d like to see you try.”

Curufin wrapped his hands around Celegorm’s buttocks, digging his fingernails into the heavy flesh and pulling him down snugly against his groin so he was fully sheathed within his brother. Celegorm made a guttural sound and reached reflexively for his own cock, but Curufin batted his hand away.

“Oho,” breathed Celegorm, his face pressed to the side of Curufin’s head, his hot whisper raising goose bumps on Curufin’s skin. “So that’s how it’s going to be?”

“That’s how it’s going to be.” Curufin flexed his fingers experimentally and Celegorm rolled his hips in response. “I am not about to break, no matter the weight of you.”

Celegorm let his head fall back, his hair falling down his back and grazing the curve of his ass. His smile was wide and hungry. “I am glad to hear it. But,” he licked a fleck of blood from his lips, “if you’re not going to let me touch myself, you had better be prepared to give me what I need.”

For a moment Curufin was very still beneath him, only the increasing pressure of his fingers on Celegorm’s hips marking his response to Celegorm’s words. “I can give you what you need,” he said quietly. “I have always been able to give you what you need.”

Celegorm blinked, regret flickering briefly over his features, as if realizing the words he had spoken were a miscalculation. “Of course you have.” Celegorm bent forward again, his fingers stroking gently over Curufin’s cheekbones. “You have always been most accommodating to my wants and needs, little brother.” His voice was a mix of tenderness and dark insinuation, but it was the pacifying tone that made Curufin snarl.

“Don’t humor me!”

“I’m not _humoring_ you,” said Celegorm, amused. “You think I have been faking my satisfaction with you all this time? Do you think I have been pretending at favorites simply to see your smile?”

“And yet still you think I need to be placated!”

“Was it my desire to placate you that made me touch myself in the darkness on the other side of the wall from you? Was it from desire to humor your ego that I held your name behind my teeth every time I brought myself off to the memory of watching you bent over your forge?” Celegorm moved in just such a way and Curufin gasped, feeling his brother tighten around him, pulling him closer to his peak. “Yes, that expression right there… _that_ is what I need.”

“You prefer me at your mercy, then,” said Curufin, biting the inside of his cheek to arrest the surge of pleasure and stilling the reflexive movement of his hips. “You like me less powerful than you.”

He did not usually let himself spend time on the past. He had scorched much of his memories of Valinor from his mind, conscious of this new world as their claimed birthright; the past one was only a shadow place, a false paradise that had betrayed his father and bereaved their family of its treasures.

He particularly did not let himself remember too closely his childhood, least when he was with Celegorm like this, beneath and within his brother, refusing to let himself consider what their father would think, refusing to let himself feel the revulsion of those they had once been stretching across the centuries. He barely considered the child he had been the same person as he was now, the boyhood worship of his older brother turning to a far different fixation.

He would not allow himself to dwell in the mind of the boy he had been – but memories were fickle.

-

_“Keep up!” Celegorm’s voice was deep and joyful and teasing as he threw a glance back at his younger brother, who was fighting to follow his long, loping stride through the thicket._

_“I am trying!” Curufin’s voice was still too thin and young, echoing shrilly in the forest, and he loathed it as much as the brambles scratching his skin._

_“I told you, if you can’t keep up, I will leave you behind.”_

_“I’ll show you!” said Curufin desperately. “I can keep up.” He surged forward and past Celegorm, making himself run despite the burn of his lungs and muscles, despite his brother’s laugh, and then despite Celegorm’s call of warning._

_“Curvo, don’t get too far ahead, the path to Oromë’s is to the left, but to the right there is – ”_

_Curufin slipped on loose soil and threw his arms out to catch himself. But too late – he was already starting to slide down the steep embankment of a ravine, and he was going to roll and bump all the way to the bottom, roots thudding into his ribs and spine, merciless to his soft bones, dirt clogging his mouth and eyes –_

_But before he could fall, a hand seized him by the scruff of the neck._

_Celegorm pulled Curufin back by the collar, lifting him until his feet dangled. Celegorm tossed him onto solid ground where he lay, gasping and half throttled, rubbing at his neck and staring up at his brother._

_Celegorm put his hands on his hips. He looked strong and assured and exasperated, with a flicker of something in his eyes that Curufin didn’t recognize but that he thought might be anger. “See? I told you,” snapped Celegorm. “You are too small and stupid to follow me.”_

_“I am not,” said Curufin, scrambling to his knees in the dirt._

_“You will get hurt,” said Celegorm, turning away. He whistled for his horse, and Curufin could hear her snapping branches as she followed the sound of his call._

_“You do not always have to protect me,” said Curufin, blinking sweat from his eyes as his knee, lashed by a bramble, began to bleed._

_Celegorm turned back and frowned at the sight. He ran a thumb roughly under Curufin’s eye, brushing wetness from his cheek. “Don’t cry,” he said. “I am supposed to protect you.” The horse pushed through the undergrowth and Celegorm lifted Curufin to her back without effort as real tears now, ones of humiliation and fury, burned in Curufin’s eyes. “Go home, little brother. You will not be hurt on my account.”_

_“Someday,” whispered Curufin, as Celegorm slapped the horse’s rump and sent her back towards Tirion, “someday it will be you who fears being hurt on my account.” He bent over the horse’s mane and shook his head until the tears flew away, and longed for Celegorm’s warmth at his back._

_-_

Celegorm was watching him now, his weight heavy across Curufin’s hips. “You can – and will, I daresay – interpret my words however you like, little brother.”

“I know you _want_ me lost and helpless under your hands, but you _need_ more than that.” Curufin gritted his teeth as Celegorm continued to move lazily over him, bringing him too close too quickly. He put out his hands and stilled Celegorm’s hips. “I know what you need, what you think I don’t know. I know you like to be put in your place and fucked senseless. I know you like to feel power within you. I want you to know that I can give you _everything_ you need, and _I do not want you to go easy on me_.” He seized his brother’s chin and dragged his face down. “Challenge me,” he growled. “Don’t worry about breaking me – Try. Or else I will break you first.”

Celegorm hesitated and Curufin shook him roughly. “Did you hear me?”

“I heard you.” Celegorm raised his eyes. They were dark and shining, pupil and iris almost indistinguishable. “Prove it.”

“Prove what?”

“Prove you can break me,” said Celegorm. “Prove I can’t break you. Prove – ” His next words were cut off by a choking gasp as Curufin moved savagely beneath him, and grabbed him by the throat. Celegorm struggled experimentally and bit one of Curufin’s fingers until it bled.

Curufin didn’t blink. “Proof? I’ll give you proof.”

 

* * *

 

Curufin swept down to breakfast – late – in a very good mood. He wore gloves to his elbows and his collar buttoned to the chin, as well as an insufferably smug expression. Celebrimbor looked up as Curufin seated himself at the far end of the table, and glanced reflexively over Curufin’s shoulder for Celegorm.

“Where’s Uncle? He’s usually down here before either of us.”

“He’s not feeling up to breakfast this morning,” said Curufin smoothly.

Celebrimbor looked concerned. “Why? Is he ill? Did he have too much to drink last night?”

“He did have more than he could handle last night,” said Curufin. “I would say he won’t make the same mistake again any time soon, but…” He straightened his sleeves and smiled. “You know how he is. As long as he enjoys himself in the process, he’ll entirely disregard every consequence of being proven wrong.”

-

_Curufin was laughing, Celegorm’s horse was jogging nervously from foot to foot, and Celegorm was lying flat on his back, looking flabbergasted._

_“I told you,” said Curufin merrily. “I am not so small as I was, did you not notice? I told you I could keep up. But you never bothered to question where_ you _would be able to keep up with_ me _.”_

_“Where did you learn to ride like that?” Celegorm sat up, wincing, and looked back at the fallen tree that Curufin had cleared with such ease, and that his own horse had shied away from, throwing him in the process._

_“I learned from watching you,” said Curufin. “And then I did it better.”_

_“I,” said Celegorm, getting to his feet and making groaning noises as he did, “have learned my lesson. I will never doubt you again.”_

_“I doubt that,” said Curufin. He reached down and took his brother by the hand, pulling him up behind him. “Give your horse a break and ride with me on the return to the city. I have every faith in your ability to not learn from experience – but I shall keep reminding you, whenever you need it.”_

_“I shall not need reminding,” said Celegorm, putting his hands on Curufin’s waist as the horse broke into a trot, and Curufin smiled._


End file.
